Jealous
by ia.rai.chan
Summary: Aku tidak cemburu aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dengannya. Apalagi cara pandangnya saat memandangmu dan seminggu ini kamu terus barsamanya  bad summary,author baru nyoba hehehehe


**Disclaimer_ Masashi sensei**

**Warning_ BL, shonen ai, dll, dan mungkin bahasa masih aneh hehehehe**

**Pair_ NaruSasu**

**Jealous**

Kami terus diam tanpa ada yg memulai bicara. Pesanan kami pun telah tiba dari tadi bahkan sudah mulai mendingin, sedingin tatapan yg ia berikan kepadaku. Memang, dia sering memberikan tatap dingin kebanggaan keluarganya kepadaku tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjemputku dan menariku kesini. sepertinya seminggu yg lalu ia tak begini, apa dia marah padaku ?, kenapa dia tak bilang. Kesabaran Aku pun juga bisa habis bila hanya jadi pajangan diruangan ini.

"bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau membawaku kesini"

"..."

"Bila tidak ada aku mau pulang, masih banyak pekerjaan yg harus aku selesaikan"

Aku pun bangun dari dudukku dan ingin pergi secepat mungkin.

"Duduk" ia menyuruhku duduk kembali tapi aku hanya menatapnya.

"Duduk. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang, jadi duduk".

Aku menyeritkan dahi "Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu ?, apa begitu penting hingga kau menyeretku ke sini dan bila itu penting kenapa kau malah mediamkanku dari tadi haah."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini penting" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sinisnya

"Kalau tak penting kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya di rumahku saja malah menyeretku kesini" aku menaikan sedikit suaraku atau munkin lebih karena semua pengunjug caffe ini menatapku, bukan tapi menatap kami.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa diam, cep.."

""

"...pat.. aah apa? Bisa kamu ulangi" Aku tak begitu mendengarnya, dia berbicara begitu pekan dan cepat.

"Tak ada pengulangan"

"Ayolah beritahu aku." Aku kembali duduk dan menatapnya, tapi ia terus menatap keluar jendela.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara denganmu tolong tatap aku. Aku minta maaf karena tadi aku membentakmu" aku palingkan mukanya kehadapanku dan menggemgam tangannya, tapi dia malah menutup matanya.

"….."

"Apa kamu marah denganku, kenapa kamu mendiamkanku."Huuh sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. "Ya sudah kalau kamu tak mau berbicara sekarang, lebih baik kamu dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Aku ada janji dangan Shika untuk mengerjakan tugas jadi aku pergi dulu"

"Jangan pergi" Dia mengemgam tanganku erat sepertinya ia takut aku tinggalkan.

"Kenapa lagi Suke"

"Aku bilang jangan pergi, dan jangan pernah temui dia lagi"

Dia?, siapa maksudnya?. Apa mungkin Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura atau yang lain tapi kenapa?

"Dobe, sudah aku bilang aku tak suka meliatmu dengannya. Jadi kalau kamu masih menyayangi aku, jangan lagi dekat-dekat dengannya"

"hei, kenapa kamu berbicara begitu, dan siapa yang kau maksud 'dia' ?"

"dasar tidak peka, kau memang pantas disebut baka, Dobe"

"Kenapa kau mengataiku Teme, aku tidak baka dan aku bukan Dobe"

"Kalau kau bukan dobe lalu apalagi. Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengannya, dengan Shika !"

"Shika?, kenapa kamu cemburu dngan Shika. Dia hanya teman sekelompokku saja Suke, kau terlalu berlebihan" aku pun pindah ketempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke-ku dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ternyata ia cemburu, dan itu membuatku senang.

"Lepaskan dobe. Aku tidak cemburu aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dengannya. Apalagi cara pandangnya saat memandangmu dan seminggu ini kamu terus barsamanya"

Aku semakin memeluknya erat "Itu sama saja suke-chan, maksudmu cara memandang yang bagaimana mon cerry ?"

"Cara memandang ya...yang begitu, yaah pokok cara pandang yang sangat aku tidak ku sukai"

"Seperti mon cerry" lucunya Suke saat sedang cemburu.

"Yaaah seperti itu dobe. Pokoknya sangat menyebalkan"

"Oowh"

"Dobe"

Lucu sekali Sasuke-ku ini "Iya-iya aku mengerti. Tahu tidak hari ini kau begitu banyak bicara"

"Hn"

"Suke" ku kecup keningnya terus ku arahkan bibirku ke pipinya.

"hn"

"Teme" lalu ku kecup pipinya dan terus berlanjut.

"Hn"

"Mon cerry" Aku mengecup bibirnya dan leher Suke yang begitu menggoda.

"apa! Lepaskan aku Dobe, kau membuatku panas"

Ku arahkan bibirku ke telinganya" Aku pun juga mon cerry. Jadi rumahku atau rumahmu sayang"

"Ap... Apa maksudmu Dobe"

"Tidak ada maksud, cuma mau membuktikan kalau aku mencintaimu sayang. Jadi ayo"

"Kau... Dobe ero bukannya kau ada janji dengan dia "

"Tugas ya, hmm. Tak apalah itu nanti saja. Jadi diputuskan, di rumahku. Ayo Teme" Aku tarik Suke dari tempat duduk, rasanya tidak sabar lagi hehehehe, dan akan aku buktikan kalau aku begitu mencitainya dan tak mungkin menduakannya, tapi yang pasti malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

-Owari-


End file.
